Thawing a frozen and scarred heart
by Tinystranger
Summary: A random encounter late at night between 2 troubled shinobi leads to the start of a romance Kakasaku Sakukaka thingy. What does fate have in store for their first real date? UPDATES ONLY ON WATTPAD AND AO3 find me under xforesttree
1. At the start of night

It was one of those nights where she'd grow restless and walk around the village hoping to tire herself enough to fall asleep later. She'd just passed the already closed Ichuka Ramen when she saw someone swerving and collapsing down the road. Her medical ninja instincts had her speed to the fallen person and attempt to heal... nothing? The clouds that had been covering the moon parted and revealed her sensei's back below her hands. She could see his cheeks were rosy and his chakra somewhat unstable, his headband was now hanging around his neck and his mask had slipped down from his nose but still covered the lower half of his face. "Rin..." he muttered as he stirred in attempt to get up.

Sakura couldn't help but scream "Yamete!" (stop) as she saw her Sensei struggle. "Sa-kura?" He managed to say still in a haze from fainting. She raised her fist to hit him but couldn't bring herself to do so and instead asked with tears forming in her eyes."What are you doing out so late?"

By now Sakura had helped him up and they were heading towards her sensei's home, while he leaned heavily on her. People gave them odd looks and she understood as Kakashi explained he'd been drinking. Though he wouldn't say why. She'd done this with Tsunade many times before but she'd never seen her old sensei drunk, in fact he'd rarely shown so much emotions as now. They were in the park when he collapsed again and Sakura was too exhausted to hold up all his weight. She brought them to the grass and they laid down to rest.

"It's Sasuke isn't it, keeping you up at night?" He said with a gentle caring tone. Her heart skipped a beat and she struggled to answer."...hai." His eyes turned to worry and then sympathy. She could hear the nostalgia in his voice as he spoke. "He reminds me of myself when I was younger, thinking I was so much better, wanting to take revenge. IIe, I wanted redemption for my clan. Still, I didn't appreciate my friends."

She almost interrupted but Shizune had taught her to let drunk people speak their mind, it might be the only chance to hear these words and they have to get it off their chest. She knew little of the silver-haired man's past and her curiosity kept her silent.

"Obito... Naruto is very much like him, he wanted to be like I was and he dreamt to be Hokage. Obito loved Rin and Rin loved me just like Naruto loves you and you love Sasuke. I wasn't good enough to save him and I... I killed Rin... You're much like her, cheerful and good with medical ninjutsu. She was pretty and would have made a great shinobi, but I-she... raikiri..."

He was now holding out his right hand, shaking from trauma. He was crying, and the tears weighing down the mask made it slip slowly but surely down his face. But Sakura paid it no attention, she grabbed his hand with both of hers and looked him straight in his 2 differently coloured eyes.

Determined and almost scolding she reassurred him:"I don't know what happened, but you shouldn't blame yourself! You're a great sensei, we're here for you now, don't forget that." He just blushed and looked at her in amazement. He unknowingly spoke her name."Sa-ku-ra?" His shaking stopped and his gaze turned affectionate from the icy stare it had been. He pulled down the mask which had almost fallen down anyway.

"I'm always hiding, but now that you've seen me this way there's no more reason to..." He still blushed and couldn't meet her gaze. She felt her heart skip a beat and then speed up beyond counting. They'd often wondered what their sensei hid under his mask but she never expected... this."Ka-ka-shi... you're... handsome."

Now both blushing they unintentionally moved closer. Kakashi had place his other hand over hers holding his own. They both opened their eyes and the tension rose, being only inches apart. Her heart was beating fast being so close, and her old crush for her sensei returned. Would they? Sensei and student? Kakashi's face had turned completely red, was he thinking the same?

He pulled back his hands and moved away, she felt cold and alone after that. Had he just rejected her, like Sasuke? No... this was her sensei, he'd done the right thing. But she was aching for his touch, yet she saw the pain in his eyes. Wiping away the tears from his face and stroking his soft cheeks she sang a song in hopes of calming him.

~ Shinobi, brave and strong, fighting for your family. Inflicted many wounds, but now you face an enemy. No medic ninja can heal the hole in your heart or the painful memories. When you fights these demons, beside you is where I'll be. Forget about the pain, not the cause. No one who can stop us. Shinobi, scared and hurt, defeated by your past. Accept my help at last. With me forever by your side. You will win this fight. Make me yours, I'll make you mine. Together till the end of time. Believe in hope, believe in us. With you I am in love. Shinobi, loved and hopeful, share your emotions with me ~

As she sang she'd slowly wrapped her arms around Kakashi as her song had helped him escape darkness' claws for now. Still he was crying but these were good tears and he gave her a shaky smile with his eyes characteristically closed though streaming with tears. He pulled her closer and their foreheads touched in their embrace. She hadn't meant every word not as intensely as the song brought it but it still felt as if she'd confessed her feelings or something. Her crush had never been that strong right?

He interrupted her thoughts as he attempted to end the stream of tears. "Thank you, Sakura." His voice had been rough with emotion and hardly audible."Kakashi I-"she started "I've never been able to get close to a woman after …to Rin-" he interrupted her."Kakas-" she unintentionally began "I wish I could, but you deserve better. I'm not worth the patience it would take." He interrupted seemingly not minding what she'd said. Before she could even think about what he'd said she replied getting teary eyes; "Kakashi... you make me happy, I'm not giving up on you! No matter what you say, you're more a gentleman then any guy I know."

They smiled and cried tears of joy. Kakashi then pulled his head back and gave Sakura a gentle kiss on her forehead. It wasn't what she wanted but it was what she needed right now. They released each other from their embrace and sat leaning against one another, Sakura her head resting on his shoulder. They cared little about being spotted; they just needed to be together right now.

They got up, with one arm around her waist, Sakura walked him home though they took the longest route they could find. Still she had to leave him there and exhausted went home, where she quickly fell asleep to dream of what was yet to come. Kakashi didn't have a nightmare that night for which he was grateful, still he'd wash his right hand in the morning though solely out of habit.


	2. Acceptance came at night

Days passed and nothing happened between the two. That's what people around them would say, in reality there were quite some subtle changes. Whenever they met during the day they would both blush and hurry past, if on a mission together sakura would use even the slightest scratch as an excuse to heal and therefore touch him, and suddenly they both started taking nightly walks at around the same time. If you were to ask Naruto the two of them had become good friends which he didn't like, but that was because he wanted to be close to Sakura. Even Gai was a little jealous of his rival spending so much time with someone else but he didn't complain since their battles had been more energetic lately. Tsunade, though skeptical at first, also encouraged their "friendship" for Sakura's healing skills had increased dramatically since the meeting at night.

During their meetings they would talk, about their past or their day, and often Sakura would lean against the muscular sensei as they enjoyed their time together. Sometimes Kakashi would wear his mask at other times he didn't, but still they never kissed. It was a very slow process to get closer to the older man and at times Sakura thought she grew sick of it, but all it took was his smile to remind her why she was crazy about him. A smile he never gave for anyone else, one that made her limbs feel like jelly. At the end of every nightly meeting he would kiss her forehead and they'd walk the longest route to his home not minding anyone staring at them.

Then there was a night, where things went differently. He'd had a nightmare and wanted to see her already. He went to her house and stood on the balcony to her room when he hesitated. He couldn't just barge in while she was sleeping, she'd scream and wake her parents. She looked so harmless and carefree while she slept... He decided to wait and "read" his little book. The pictures of his friends hidden between the pages warmed his heart like usual but his gaze strayed to Sakura time and time again. He saw her stir and wake up and considered fleeing, not wanting to be caught peeping but something held him back. he knocked on the window softly and spoke a casual "Yo, Sakura."

She quickly turned to face him. Confusion turned to surprise to embarrassment. She blushed and tried to cover her body with her arms. Only now he noticed how little she'd been wearing, he had been lost in her eyes. Raising her fist in rage she screamed at him. "What are you doing here?! Can't you see I'm not dressed!" He raised both arms in surrender and felt sweat drip down his forehead. "Gomen, I just thought I'd pick you up today. I'll give you time to change." She seemed to calm down somewhat but still threw him a painful remark. "Hmpf, how long have you been here anyway, perv." He couldn't tell the truth and in panic just said that he'd just arrived. "Sensei, you're really bad at lying you know..." was her annoyed reply followed by a shooing movement of her hand.

As she was changing he returned his stare to the little book but as he read the words behind the pictures he couldn't help but imagine the characters in the story being him and Sakura. Right, as if I could... He unconsciously turned his eyes back to the strong willed Kunoichi's room. She was only wearing underwear! His mind went crazy and he had to wipe away the blood from his nose...Completely pink he then returned and kept his stare fixed on "make out tactics" even after hearing the glass door open.

He froze as Sakura accusingly remarked "You looked didn't you?" Sweating a river he swore he did no such thing followed by a nervous laughter.  
She raised an eyebrow and stared straight into his grey eye."Sensei?!" was her retort and after a long sigh Kakashi admitted "Gomen, yes I did." He looked down as he muttered his hasty apology. He'd been scared of invoking her wrath ever since she and Naruto had faced off against him. His flashback was interupted by Sakura grabbing his left hand and as he dropped the book in surprise also his right. He looked up to find mischief in her eyes, not anger.

"You need suitable punishment for invading my privacy." She declared and once again raised a single eyebrow, now meant as a challenge. All he managed to voice was "Ha...hai?" He was afraid, excited and confused at the same time. She just calmly suggested "I think it's only suitable if in return I invade yours."

The smirk that followed froze his movements but burned his body. She placed his hands on her hips, slowly slid his mask down his face and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her gaze cast a spell on him and as she bit her lip his body moved on his own. Leaning in closer making his lips meet hers. She smelled like cherry blossom and her lips were soft and warm. This touch taking forever and no time at all ended abruptly when his trauma flooded back to him and he pulled away. He could see the pain in her eyes, eyes that were so much like Rin's. Sakura ached for more and so did he but he couldn't... not yet.

They started to apologise in sync: "Gomen, I-" But after a short awkward silence she was the first to speak up."It's okay, I shouldn't have pushed you." Kakashi just shook his head and gently her hands."Sakura, you deserve so much more than I can give you. Why me?" He remarked. Caught off guard Sakura needed a little time to counter with: "Because... because you are who you are."

Before he could ask her to explain she jumped to the roof of the building and as he followed her went on across the city. Where was she leading him? He thought about how this would have worked out if he'd gone through with wearing a suit instead of his Jounin outfit. He didn't need to put on a suit to impress her didn't he? He shook his head, I'm falling for her... No, I've already fallen long ago. They continued in the heart of the night towards the tallest tree in Konoha. He hesitated jumping up next to her. The wind blew her hair and dress in such a way as it did with Rin that day... NO this was Sakura, he had to stop seeing Rin. Sakura is the one he's secretly meeting up with, she's the one he kissed. Alive and his... his Sakura. The idea filled him with new energy and as he landed next to the pink haired Kunoichi he smiled. This time he kissed her with all his heart, releasing the feelings that he'd held back. He could feel her stocked up feelings too and when their lips parted they were both out of breath.

"Ka-ka...-shi." She muttered exhausted and with a hint of surprise. He stared into her bewitching green eyes eager for more. Still he closed his eyes and with all his heart declared "I love you Sakura." Her eyes turned almost completely black after hearing those words. Many thoughts must have flashed trough her mind but she eventually relaxed and smiled with tears in her eyes. She embraced him and they almost fell off. Kakashi wouldn't let it happen and scooped her up like she was a precious princess and landed atop a nearby building. She snuggled up to him and whispered in his ear "I love you too, Kakashi."


	3. In a new daylight

She woke up feeling warm and comfortable but somewhat stiff. As her eyes adjusted to the morning light and her other senses woke from their slumber she realised something was off. First of all she wasn't lying down, there was a weight around her shoulders and she was... outside? Memories of last night flooded over her as she tried to free herself. Kakashi had waited for her at her house like a total pervert, she'd kissed him and then taken him across the village until... did that all really happen? Did he really say he loved her? Everything after was hazy. When she'd almost freed herself from her sensei's grasp he tightened his arms around her even more in his sleep.

He was maskless and sleeping peacefully, leaning against the tree, holding her close. His handsome face seemed innocent and anyone who didn't know him would say he'd be only 22 years old, but he's 30, she thought. She softly poked the mole on his face and wondered why he always hid his face from them. Staring at him only made her blush but she didn't dare move and honestly she felt comfortable where she was. People might see them though... Not liking the idea she started softly shaking the silver haired man in the hopes of waking him. All it got her was him mumbling her name and pulling her with him as he fell over. They were now lying on the grass, it tickled her skin but she didn't mind. Kakashi's face had ended up buried in her hair and it felt... pleasant. Still he stirred and she was relieved and disgruntled at the same time.

His eyes were sleepy, no dreamy, as he whispered "Ohayo Sakura-chan." (good morning) in a low tone that made her heart speed up. "O-Ohayo..." she replied sounding almost as if she'd been caught in action. Kakashi didn't seem to notice and instead commented "Your hair smells so sweet." He had such a sweet smile on his face. She was caught by the moment and couldn't snap out of it until he started moving away from her leaving her alone in the grass. She turned to face him, still lying in the grass, now sitting on his knees. His forehead protector was nowhere to be seen and neither was his chuunin vest. His shirt outlined his muscular chest as the wind blew in his face. Wow, how could anyone not fall for him? He gave her a dazzling look before it turned toubled and he bit his lip and his cheeks turned pink. She sat up and realised her forehead protector was missing too.

"What happened last night?" She spoke the question both had been pondering on. "We kissed." Kakashi admitted as though he was in trouble. He scratched the back of his head but paused as he couldn't feel his usual headband and ended up awkwardly lowering his arm. Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I mean after that." One of her eyes twitched as he tried to joke around, but then she noticed his discomfort. Did he not know either? Could he be worried? She waited for him to answer but he stroked his chin and seemed somewhat discomforted to find his mask gone. An idea popped in her mind and she leaned in closer. He didn't seem to understand until it was too late and they kissed, though only for a short touch. It had been more like a scout exploring the territory.

Kakashi gave her a smirk before feigning a serious face and questioned:"What was that for?" He didn't deny her... She could feel the warmth in her voice as she nonchalantly claimed: "I had to make use of the opportunity" A mischievous glint appeared in his eye "So that's how it's going to be huh?" he remarked and pushed her softly and they landed in the grass. She hadn't expected such a playful side to him, but what did she really know about him. Her sensei had always been a man of mystery. He kissed her before she could continue worrying. It was gentle and hungry and she replied all to willingly. Still she pushed him off, this wasn't the time. They had to find their missing items and get home before people noticed.

"We should-" Sakura started but Kakashi interrupted her. He suggested they start searching, scrambled to his feet and then offered his hand to pull her up, she just kicked over into a handstand and got herself standing. He shrugged and they started looking around the tree where they had woken up. By combing the area they managed to find Kakashi's chuunin vest but their forehead protectors were nowhere to be found. She was about to give up when with a pop of smoke Pakkun appeared.

Pakkun greeted with his usual _yo_ and seemed somewhat surprised to find Sakura here too but greeted her nonetheless. Kakashi politely requested Pakkun to help them find their forehead protectors to which he replied "What on earth happened for you to lose them?" Sakura and Kakashi exchanged quick panicked glances until Kakashi managed to mumble "We... we..." "We lost them.." Sakura quickly added. Eyeing them suspiciously the ninja dog just voiced a "Right..." and gave his master a look of disapproval. Acting as though unaware of the situation Kakashi asks in a slightly shaky voice "So... do you think you can track them down?" Delivering a few more seconds of contempt Pakkun then turns and waves them to follow "Of course, what kind of ninja dog would I be otherwise?!"

They followed Pakkun in complete silence and the tension hung heavy in the air. She tried once again to remember but everything between Kakashi's confession and them settling down at the tree was hazy. They had reached the tree without their missing items and she had been the first to fall asleep. Kakashi must have taken off his vest and sat down next to her. That was what she kept telling herself anyway, she just wished so badly that that was why they'd been missing pieces of clothing. Not that she minded the other possibility that was weighing down on her, it would have just been a little early. She glanced at Kakashi and noticed that he too must be thinking about what possibly could have happened.

Staring at each other caused them to not notice an overhanging branch on their path and they both tumbled down to wake up to a grumpy Pakkun yelling: "I don't mean to pry, but what's going on between you guys?" In canon they replied "Eh...n-nothing." in full denial. "Just training." Sakura quickly added and Kakashi hastily confirmed."Some odd training that is then..." Pakkun retorted after which he turned to kakashi to question the absence of the mask on his masters face.

Kakashi quickly pulled up the soft fabric and was left without words. She couldn't help but giggle and tried not very successfully to hide it. This earned them a single raised eyebrow from Pakkun who continued following the scent with clear suspicion. They traced the scent halfway across the village until they ended up at the rock faces. Sakura was the first to spot them almost slipping off the fourth's nose. She called for the others but already went to salvage them herself. The sudden weight had the the forehead protectors slide even further and almost instinctively she made a dive for it only to start tumbling down.

That is if Kakashi hadn't jumped after her and grabbed her leg with Pakkun pulling on his shirt to keep them all from falling. For some reason she felt something drip on her head and when she swooped a bit on her finger she realised it was blood. Who on earth was bleeding and why? She looked up and saw a sight she'll never forget. Kakashi was bleeding from his nose and trying to cover his eyes with his remaining hand as his gaze was locked on... oh no, the skirt of her dress had fallen down with gravity and he was looking at her panties! She could see him struggling to focus on what was important.

Sakura yelled at him to pull her up and after some confusion he came to his senses. "Nani? Ah! Hai!" he exclaimed which were followed by indistinguishable growl noises of disapproval from Pakkun. They successfully managed to pull her back up and there was a small celebration afterwards. Pakkun decided he was no longer needed and left the 2 shinobi to wonder why their forehead protectors ended up here. He did however say something that caught them off guard.

"Though I don't think it's wise, you guys _are_ cute together." He calmly stated though their was a hint of worry in his tone. The two couldn't help but react in sync "Wa-what doya mean?" Pakkun just smirked and said "Good luck." With that he poofed away. Sakura didn't take long to recover and gave Kakashi a good smack on the head, screaming Shanaro. He was left cringing and grabbing his head before he realised what had just happened. "What... did... I... do..." Kakashi muttered, gasping for air. She tried to keep her calm but her right eye was twitching and you could hear the underlying anger as she told him off for being a pervert.

He stopped, wiped away the blood from his nose and seemed to be lost in thought until he put a mischievous smile on his face. Sakura was curious but readied her fist just in case he did something she didn't like. She was sitting on her knees staring out to Konohana and Kakashi sat cross-legged somewhat behind her on the right. He placed his hand on her shoulder and brought his face close to hers. "I believe, you had different punishment for me last time." he remarked. Which earned him a "tch" and a accusing "No this suits you just fine." He seemed to sulk for a bit and then whispered "Well I think you need punishment for scaring my poor heart like that."

Her feelings were annoying her, she was still mad but she desperatly wanted to touch him again... He made the choice for her as he gently grabbed her face and pulled her closer to his until their lips touched. She kissed him back, aching for more and he returned the same intensity. She placed her hands on his muscular chest as they got lost in their kiss. Memories of the night before started to dawn on them. When she asked if he remembered anything his statement made hair stand on end. "Yeah, you're not going to believe this..."


	4. Night of lost memories

They were sitting next to one another, facing the village. He had his arm around her waist as he asked: "You remember the part where I chased you around town until we kissed atop the tree right?" She nodded. "It only got hazy after you were carrying me around like a princess"

 _...I held you in my arms and wondered how you could be so beautiful. The full moon gave a sense of mystery as the silver light shone on the village. I wanted to admire this sight with you and headed for the rock faces. I half expected you to complain saying you could walk there yourself but you seemed comfortable in my arms. Thinking back, the anniversary of Rin's death and how I had shamelessly gotten drunk, had set this all in motion. I'd never thought of you that way before all this, right? Well... it's not like I got to see you much with team 7 being almost disbanded and your training under Tsunade. You had really surprised me in our fight with Naruto. Your strength, intellect, charm, smile... ah! Maybe I had after all, huh._

 _We reached the 4th's face and I gently sat you down only to embrace you from behind. The moon was already sinking in the sky heading for the world beyond the rock faces. You stared at it in awe until you turned to face me and chuckled. You answered my question before I'd even asked it. "Your hair looks almost magical in this light." Magical? I unconsciously touched the fluffy mess I call my hair. You then prompted me with a question many had asked before. "How do you get your hair so spiky?" Even Gai could never leave that issue alone, grrr._

 _I give way to a Sigh. "Lightning chakra certainly helps." I offer, but I could tell by the look in your eyes you weren't not satisfied with my answer. You wriggled your way out of my arms and the night turned chilly without you. We stand facing each other, the Moon sinking on my left and the first rays of sunlight appearing on my right beyond the village. The anger radiating from your stance turned ominous in the glow of the moon, but your eyes like waterfalls seemed more fragile in the silver light. Then you lost it..._

A stinging pain across his cheek interrupted his story telling. Right... she was listening to every word he said. Perhaps he should leave out the thoughts? Then he realised something cold was touching his cheeks and something warm did so for his lips. He opened his eyes to find Sakura kissing him, tears streaming down her face. Ah, this was familiar... He pulled away only slightly so that their forehead touched and stroked her hair. "Perhaps you prefer to continue the story as you seem to recall it just fine." He remarked and waited for the next smack in the face... but it didn't come. Instead Sakura said snivelling: "You're a goddamn Idiot and a dork, but I'm so glad you're my dork! This is just like last night"

. _.."You never tell me anything, why hide things I should know?" I screamed. I kept my arms around your neck and you still had your hands on my hips. Your cheek was still red from when I'd slapped it. "You make me worry so much! I don't even know how you got your sharingan!" I continue as I gently remove the forehead protector from your left eyes. In fact I take it off completely and cast it aside. Your eye shines a bright red in the night, but it's the grey right eye that captures my attention. Filled with conflict, struggle even it's like a blow straight to the heart._

 _You grab my arms and free yourself, but keep hold of my hands. You bite your lip before saying: "Fine. I'll tell you, but it's not a pretty story." You then Kiss my forehead and release my hands to remove my headband. "You look beautiful with your hair loose like that." you mumble as you toss it aside. The wind blows my hair into my face but you reach out and tuck it behind my ear only to keep your hand cupping my chin. I sigh and with closed eyes mutter "You don't have to tell if you don't want to. It's clearly a painful topic for you."..._

"Obito..." Kakashi mouthed and Sakura can't help but cuddle up to him with this hurt look in his eyes. It had been worse the night before when he told her the tale of the sole survivor of team Minato. He took her to the memorial stone and explained needing to pause at times especially when talking about Rin. She seemed to be so important to him and after her death he'd had a hard time getting close to women at all. No wonder they'd been struggling with touch so far. They had also headed back to where they first met at night and by then they were so emotionally exhausted that they couldn't be bothered to head back for their forehead protectors. She'd been the first to fall asleep so she didn't know much after when she'd slipped into dreams leaning against her sensei. "That's the explanation for the headbands but you still don't know about the vest right?" Kakashi whispered. She nodded.

 _...You had already closed your eyes and drifted off. My sharingan warned me off the presence of someone else when I was almost nodding off. I stealthily grabbed a kunai and almost injured Tenzō... eh, I mean Yamato. He didn't seem offended at all and in fact joked around. "That's no way to greet me, Senpai." I still hadn't gotten used to seeing him in the normal Jounin uniform. "Ah, drop the senpai already Tenzō." was my reaction as usual but Yamato seemed too worried to bother about me using his nickname. Instead he cast his gaze down and spilled a spitfire of questions at me. Why I'd been out tonight, why my reports kept getting sloppier, why I had fallen asleep during meetings more than normal and of course what I was doing here with Sakura leaning against me._

 _"I stopped by your apartment, but you weren't there so I tracked you to the memorial. You never even told me that story, not fully anyway." His eyes were an empty black and his feelings closed off but I knew he felt hurt. I know him better than anyone... and he also knows me very well. No... does he know? Will he tell? "Nightmares." I say. "Nightmares?" he asks. "It's my answer to your questions." He crossed his arms and gave me one of his infamous smile-that's-not-a-smiles. "It doesn't explain why you're here with a member of team Kakashi." he stated, demanding an explanation. I gently moved you to lean against the tree and stood up to face my friend. The emphasis on 'team kakashi' made it clear he suspected something inappropriate._

 _Yamato's muscles tensed as he felt the flow of my chakra surge. I used earth element to dig myself a hole and sat in it, now unable to see him. Cheeks red with shame, voice trembling as I spoke. "I-I... we're dating?" There was a long silence and I was almost afraid Tenzō wanted to capture me when my sharingan registered the build up of chakra. Then I realised my friend was lifting me from my hole of shame. He was... laughing? "You should have told me, senpai. I thought you were doing something perverted." he revealed. This caught me off guard. Was this not a violation of the rules? Yamato walked over and hugged me muttering a congratulations. "You finally found yourself a girlfriend." he joked but there was a certain sadness in his eyes. I could only reply with a confused "Ha-hai?". Before heading of to report his mission or something he did remark: "It's probably better not to go public with this though, but we all saw this coming."_

 _I threw off my dirty chuunin vest and snuck back between you and the tree. I meant to rest for a bit so I could bring you home before sunrise but I fell asleep to I suppose. I had the weirdest dream though. Someone used some memory erasion jutsu on us after rudely waking us up and questioning us. All that matters is that we didn't do anything too crazy yesterday..._

He straight up said what had been haunting her mind. Anything too crazy... It's a good thing they didn't but now 2 people know of them being together. They both approved though. That's when an idea came to mind. "Kakashi?" "Yes?" "Can you take me on a real date once?" His pupils expanded wide and something like a shiver run through his body. He had not been prepared for the question, clearly. Somehow, after careful considerations, he still came to an answer. "Sure, Sakura-chan." he whispered.


	5. Pain in broad daylight

I know it's christmas and all but this is not some cutsie christmas special, in fact it's intense and involves trauma so if you're in a good mood before reading this I advise you to save this for later. If you're lonely and hurting like me than reading this probably won't change your mood so go right ahead.

* * *

There had been a gentle summer breeze which brought about the scent of faraway lands. The sun shone calmly through sky which decorated with the occasional cloud. There were no missions scheduled for the two of them and both were in the process of what was going to be their first date. Kakashi was haphazardly arguing with himself as to how to behave and would grab volumes of the icha icha series and quickly scan them only to launch them across the room in embarrassment. Sakura was in a debate as to what to wear and how to do her hair, she didn't want to seem to desperate but also not too casual.

The alarm went off before they could organise themselves. Slipping on their ninja outfits they headed for the threat knowing fully well that their plans were most likely ruined. Konohana mattered more after all, the will of fire shone brighter than an event which could be moved. Kakashi headed for the front lines and Sakura went about evacuating people and healing any injured she found on her path. They fought separately and could only hope for the other to be alright and they were confident until a pressure started building up in the air.

Rocks and tree were torn out of the ground and into the sky to create a giant meteor. He who called himself Pain threw down this massive ball of destruction and reduced the Hidden leaf down to a crater of dirt. Where there had been memories, childhoods and beauty there was now a void of despair. With the hokage monument and the outer wall as the sole surviving structures of the village, one could say Konohana was no more. The air had turned dry and smelled of ash and the clouds seemed to knit together to form a sombre grey blanket. The silence was like cold blade piercing the already shattered heart of the inhabitants.

A rush of hope ran trough the crowd as Naruto appeared... with a bunch of frogs? He had a determined smile on his face, but his eyes were hidden behind a shadow of worry. "Kakashi is on a mission out of the village, right? I can't feel his chakara." The battle must have started then but time stood still for Sakura. She couldn't care less for what happened, she'd been overcome with an immense chill originating from her heart. Deaf, blind and numb to her surroundings, all she knew was that she had to see him. She'd prove Naruto wrong!

Tears might have poured down her face, people might have called out to her, she might as well have been dead. The silence and solitude were louder than anything she'd ever encountered. Her heart told her to run, her mind told her to stay, her body made no attempt to move. Memories flashed trough her mind, getting caught in his Genjutsu on the first day, him protecting her during the chuunin exams, saving her during her team's clash on the hosptial roof,him trying to console her when Sasuke left, scaring him during their fight together with Naruto, meeting him that night, their confessions... "Ka-kashi" She muttered.

* * *

One moment a nail was heading for his eye, the next there was a sea of pain and then everything settled. He heard the calm sloshing of water and a warm light tried to find it's way to his closed eyes. When he opened them he was in a large open space with a thin layer of water reflecting to blue sky and fluffy clouds above. Before him stood his old team: Minato, Obito and Rin. The loved ones he lost... loved one... No matter how happy he was to finally be able to join them he couldn't help but turn to face images of the world he left behind. "Sa-kura" He muttered as he saw her crumble and collapse as she came to know what'd happened. He fell to his knees and burried his face in his hands, he'd never wanted to hurt her. If only he'd had a little more chakara he could have been by her side now...

He hardly reacted when someone placed a hand on his shoulder, but when Rin threw her arms around him he couldn't ignore it any longer. He got up and faced his lost loved ones. "Kakashi, it's time to move on." Minato spoke in his gentle voice. Kakashi couldn't do anything but nod with pain in his eyes. "Besides... someone here wants to talk to you." Minato added. Someone? Only now he noticed a little island a ways off, someone had a fire going. "We'll go ahead then, don't be late bakakashi." Obito called out as his team ran of somewhere he was soon to follow. Slowly he crept towards the island, unsure who to expect. He was still at a distance to walk away unseen when he recognised who it was, but instead he marched on, determined.

"Otou-san?" He shyly questioned. The older man looked up in surprise but quickly turned to him with a warm gaze. "I didn't expect you this early, please sit down... son." Taking a seat on one of the logs neighbouring his father they were left with a suffocating silence as both men awkwardly stared into the fire. The scenery changed to a memory Kakashi had tried a lifetime to repress. Before him stood a younger version of himself discovering the unmoving body of his father. First breaking into tears, the young boy embraces his father. Frustration builds up and both younger and older Kakashi lash out. "How?! How could you leave me like that?!" He was now towering over his old man who didn't seem intent on defending himself.

* * *

She saw nothing of her journey and took no notice of the time it took her. She just got here, and there he was, caught in rubble with only his head and shoulders sticking out. His forehead protector was soggy with his blood and his hair stuck to his face, you could still see his own grey eye staring into the world he left behind. She didn't need to check for chakara as she knew there'd be none, instead she stumbled and crept towards him. "Kakashi..." she whispered his name. When she reached him she fell to her knees and buried her fist in the ground. "How?" she yelled, lifting her head to face him "How could you leave me like that?!" She brushed his hair away, removed his Headband and lowered his mask. "Don't you know how much I need you, Kakashi-kun?"

She embraced his cold body and whispered. "You're not dead right? You can't be... I'm not allowing you. I'll kill you if you die on me now." A roar drowned her voice but she kept talking, kept hoping. "What about our date, you baka. You never even showed me any tricks you'd learned from your silly books. What am I going to do without you? Who'll be there at night?" She started digging him out, removing every piece of rubble with the greatest care. When she finally freed him she placed his head on her lap and gently stroked his hair. "We should have sat like this in the park, not surrounded by fallen buildings."

* * *

"I forgive you, your way wasn't wrong." Kakashi eventually spoke, his voice almost drowning in tears. "You do?" Sakumo repeated with clear doubt. Sitting down next to his dad and embracing him he assured him. "I had to learn the hard way, but yes, I forgive you." While sobbing the old man managed to muster "I'm so glad" before they were interrupted by a green light striking Kakashi. "Seems like it's not your time yet, boy. People out there must have missed you." The white fang spoke proudly. "What about you dad? I'll miss you." The copy ninja howled. "I finally get to be with the one I missed most, your mother. You live your life, Hatake!" Hatake Sakumo bellowed as his son, Hatake Kakashi was lifted by the light and dragged back to the world of Shinobi.

* * *

Green lights shot across the sky as they arced down to the fallen, one such light hit Kakashi and she could feel the cold leave his body as he slowly awakened. She didn't even stop stroking his hair as his eyes regained their light. Tears of pain were replaced with tears of joy and the world around her got through to her once more. There was cheering and crying and the sounds of battle had disappeared. "Sa-ku-ra?" Was his first croaked word. She couldn't help herself and kissed him intensely while he could only give a weak response. "Kakashi-kun, don't ever do that again." She declared after which she raised her fist as though to hit him but she couldn't.

He just gave her a smile "I don't ever plan on leaving your side again." His voice was sweet with affection. "That was one hell of a date though, I never hope to see you like that again." he mumbled. "Huh, you saw all that?" She stressed. "I heard you too, Sakura-chan." This caught her off guard and embarrassment sunk in. "I-I guess tha-that's fine.. It's not like my fe-elings for you are secret." She stuttered. They both laughed and the atmposhere relaxed a little. kakashi looked around a bit and then spoke "I'd invite you to stay over at my place but I don't think it exists anymore... so anyway uh... will you spend the night with me?" He was obviously nervous and a million things shot trough Sakura's head. "Ehhhhhhhhh?!" was all she could muster. "I-it's not anything weird! Ju-just sleeping in the same room or tent I guess..." Sakura just shook her head and nonchalantly said: "Sensei, for someone that reads ich-icha in public you're awfully prude." She was teasing him, but secretly she was very serious. "Hai?" He replied.

More people were gathering around now and slowly but surely Konohana got into recovery mode. Temporary shelter was being arranged, people and buildings were being salvaged and the injured were being treated. The two worked hard until past sundown and managed to secure themselves a tent alone. There were so many things they wanted to tell each other but they were so exhausted they both fell right asleep in their separate sleeping bags.


	6. Sun and Moon

She's confused for a moment when she opens her eyes. She's in a tent, her back is a bit sore but she's surrounded by a pleasant warmth. As she tries to turn to her other side she feels a tug and finds that in his sleep Kakashi has wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Even their beds have shifted towards one another. Slowly she manages to loosen his grip and lies facing him, admiring his handsome face. She traced the scar on his eye and ruffled his hair to which he unconsciously responds by holding her closer. Placing her hands on his muscular bare chest she nestled in and enjoys their closeness.

She couldn't quite rest anymore and as she closed her eyes nightmarish scenes flood her mind. Did she have a nightmare last night? Was that why kakashi had embraced her? They seemed so real... Why was she in a tent anyway? It couldn't be that Konoha was really destroyed... " _No_... nonononononoNONONONO!" Pain attacked, Kakashi died, the town was turned into a crater, Kakashi was revived. "Lies, lies, lies!" She presses her hands against her head and trashed around as she screamed. Kakashi woke up and sprung into full alert, thinking there was an attack. It took him a minute to realise where he was and when he realised how close they were he shyly backed away. "I'm so sorry... I must have-in my sleep." This had Sakura stop and stare at him in confusion. "Baka, that's not why I'm screaming, I was very _comfortable_..." She says, shyly. Kakashi let a sigh of relief escape and returned to his blanket, sitting with his upper body revealed he gave her a wry smile. "What made you wake me then?" His voice still deep and sleepy.

"You don't remember? Yesterday..." Sakura's words got lost as she started sobbing and threw herself towards the silver-haired man. He slowly stroked her hair and suddenly halted. "We didn't go on our date yesterday... I thought it was just a nightmare."He pulled her closer and she could feel teardrops run down his chin and across her shoulders. "I can't believe I put you trough all that, I'm so sorry Sakura." "It's not your fault, I'm just glad you're alive." She whispered and they held each other, until they both stopped crying. Then they shared a slow caring kiss and they lost track of time if they even had any to begin with.

"Ne, ne, Sen-SEI?!" Naruto said as he barged into their tent. "What do you think you're doing to Sakura, you pervy hedgehog!" Both Kakashi and Sakura blushed and tried to cover themselves with their blankets. "Na-naruto-kun..." Sakura exclaimed. "Hedgehog?" Kakashi asked. Nobody said anything as Naruto stared the two down and they tried anything to avoid his gaze. An idea came to mind and Sakura knocked Kakashi out with a single punch. "Don't ever try your icha icha tricks on me again! Thanks for saving me Naruto." All Naruto managed to reply with was "Eh?" after which he went on to one of his usual rants of how amazing he was and he'd always be there to save her, but Sakura could tell he was still suspicious.

As soon as the loud boy had left she went to healing Kakashi's wound and got dressed quickly. When he came to his senses she was about to leave and she mouthed _I love you_ before he had a chance to ask anything. They both went about their day doing tasks they were assigned and had no time to see one another, but they noticed something about their fellow Shinobi: They all gave them this look. Some seemed more of disapproval whereas others were almost joyful? Did these people honestly believe Naruto?

Sakura was working with Ino relocating citizen as houses became available when she got dragged in between to piles of wood. "Sakura, is it true you've been getting a piece of that Hatake ass?!" Ino blurted out as she held Sakura's wrists captive. She knew she was blushing, but she tried to play it off cool. "Are you crazy Ino? He's my sensei and a pervert at that!" Ino released her grip and placed a finger on her lips as she considered this. "Ehhhh, but I could have sworn you two have been together too much... Ugh, I shouldn't trust that idiot Naruto to tell the truth." With some more convincing lying and acting Ino let her off with the warning she'd be watching them. Why was she even denying it? It had been her first instinct, but they have to come forward with it someday...

She'd wandered around the crater after she'd finished all her assigned tasks. It was almost impossible to make out where the familiar streets and buildings had been, there was just rubble. Was it weird that she longed to lie in the park with him once more, just like before this all happened? It started out so sweet, but now it was turning bitter, just another thing to worry about... She noticed him sitting atop the rock faces and gave way to smile that quickly faded. He looked so lonely. She didn't think twice about making her way up there and soon enough she sat by his side sharing the silence.

"The idiot caused rumours." She stated emotionlessly. "I know." He replied. He threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "This was bound to happen." She snuggled closer looking for protection within his embrace and murmured in agreement. He strokes her arm and they just let the world move without them. "It's your birthday soon, right?" He said his voice cracking. Sakura turned to meet his gaze and asked. "What about it?" He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "To me it doesn't matter, but age seems important to people around here. When you turn 18 they won't think of this the same." Sakura snorted and playfully pushed Kakashi away. "It's not like I'd ever let you do anything I don't want to do. What are you suggesting?" The silver-haired man brushed his hand trough his unruly hair and stared into the distance with a pained look in his eyes. "Perhaps it's best we keep denying things and stop doing things together until you come of age. Though I know I'll miss you every day, I'll make up for it." The pink-haired Kunoichi tried to hide the water flooding her eyes, but then raised an eyebrow at her sensei. "You're literally quoting from your stupid little books aren't you..."

Still they went along with the plan, only then they realised how much the other had become a part of their life. The rumours died down though some remained suspicious at their sudden change of attitude. They no longer shared a tent and buried themselves in helping rebuild the village, but at night they'd go over the nights they shared. Sakura's birthday approached and their fake smiles turned more genuine, but shocking news came through whispers on Danzoū's orders

The whole "rookie" group met to discus how they'd deal with Sasuke. Sasuke had gotten involved with Akatsuki and that he'd attacked and abducted the Hachibi Jinchuuriki. The Kages were going to meet to discus dealing with the Akastuki and the other villages wouldn't hesitate to kill Sasuke. Of course Naruto ran rampant and insisted on chasing after the Raikage who happens to be their Jinchuuriki's brother. Since the boy decided to run off after the Raikage, Kakashi and Yamato helped take out his ANBU guards and accompenied him. Sakura was seething, It was only a few more days until her birthday and like this their plans would be foiled!

When Sai tells her about Naruto's feelings and she comes up with a plan to kill Sasuke which would undoubtedly bring her closer to Kakashi. Sakura, Ino, Kiba and Hinata chase after the 3 and confront them after Naruto's encounters with the Raikage and Tobi/Madara. Naruto was of course surprised to see her.

"Naruto, I love you. It's taken me so long to realise that I'm off better with a kind guy like you." Sakura lied. No one spoke and the snow only added to the volume of the silence. She was having a hard time keeping this up, but she had to do this. She caught Kakashi's gaze and saw the shock, the jealousy, but also the understanding. Then she realised she could make things easier on herself by speaking the truth, she'd pretend she was talking to Kakashi instead. As long as she didn't accidentally mentioned his name she could pull this off.

"You were there when he left me alone, you've always been watching out for me. I might have brushed you off a lot but my annoyance shifted to affection and when I'd hit you or refuse it was more like teasing you. I've wanted to wake up in your arms for the longest time. Please stop hurting yourself over me, I don't need you to chase after Sasuke anymore." She ranted and threw her arms around the blond boy. Yamato did his best to keep a straight face, but being in on the truth made even him uncomfortable with the situation.

"Sakura, stop lying to yourself. Stop lying to me." The boy stated plainly. "Naruto?" She asked feigning innocence. "I hate people who lie to themselves. It's true you don't love Sasuke anymore, but you don't love me either. It's the damn perverted hedgehog that you love." She released her grip and could no longer contain her tears. Even Sakura's companions stood there baffled, they knew about her fake confession but this was something else. Ino was the first to move and smacked Sakura and then Kakashi who turned out to be replaced with a shadow clone. "So you have been getting it on with your sensei!" She raged.

There was no more denying it now...


	7. Twilight

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"THIS IS THE LAST UPDATE ON THIS PLATFORM, FOLLOW THE STORY FURTHER ON AO3 OR WATTPAD (xforesttree)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"With a shock the clone's memories arrived all at once in his head. They were in big trouble now. Kakashi stopped his pursuit of the minimal tracks left by Sasuke and other suspicious figures. He was faced with a dilemma, return and defend Sakura or hope that Yamato had enough brains to protect her and continue forward to make the man that hurt her so answer for what he'd done./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"The corner of his mouth briefly curled up into a smile. Why was he worried, she could handle her friends and then some. Her strength was unbelievable and seemingly infinite. emMy girl/em, he whispered./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"With his worries calmed het set forth towards the bridge he knew laid up ahead. He adjusted his headband to uncover his sharingan. There was no way of defeating his former student without now, he thought, how bittersweet. He should have seen the boy's despair and tried harder to help him see the good in people. A lesson he hadn't fully learnt himself until recently./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"-/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Sakura didn't register much of what happened. She just stood there, shocked. Her right cheek heat up from what she assumed must have been Ino's hand./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Everything felt surreal, yet somehow it was also freeing. She couldn't lie herself out of this and she'd never admit it but she didn't want to either. All this secrecy was eating away at her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"She straightened her shoulders, lifted her chin and silenced everyone's incomprehensible complaints with a single well placed hit to the ground./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Yes, me and Kakashi are in love. I understand that you have questions and opinions to share but what's currently more important is stopping Sasuke."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"There was a silence as people processed her conformation but the panic and anger made way for determination./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Yamato was the first to speak. "Sakura is right, Sasuke is a fugitive that attacked the Kage summit. We must stop him in any way we can." He then turned to Naruto with a fear inspiring gaze. "Naruto and I should head back to Konoha and report all that has happened."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"なんだれ /span/font(what the hell)? We're just going to let that bastard get away?" Kiba exclaimed and Akamaru growled with him. Ino only had to extend an arm for him to halt his charge. "He wasn't done talking, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ばか /span/font(baka)." She growled through her teeth as she gave him a hard smack on the back./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Yamato had watched the exchange with mixed emotions. He cleared his throat and commanded Sakura's team to continue on with their tracking mission and for Sai to help guard Naruto. They were just leaving when Yam pulled Sakura by her arm and whispered in her ear. "Tell Kakashi, that if he ever hurts you, I'm not afraid to chase my senpai all the way to the hidden mist." Sakura to suppress a smile and nodded. She'd have a few words of her own for her sensei./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"-/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"He wasn't prepared for what he found. There lay a dead Danzou and an injured kunoichi with his former student towering over him with a cold dark gaze. Danzou was in no way a good man, brainwashing kids into root, making Itachi murder the Uchiha and constantly blackmailing and lying "for the sake of the village", but to see him murdered... Kakashi wasn't sure how to feel about it. He'd arrived just in time to see the masked man disappear and felt a very familiar presence approach./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"He wasn't fased when she landed gracefully next to him, nor by the blow to the head that he definitely deserved. Where were the others? Tenzou would have never let her go alone, no matter her skill. Before he knew it she sped off to Sasuke, her bloodlust undeniable in the air. If it weren't for his Sharingan he would have never picked up the poisoned kunai she pulled from her pouch. This was bad./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"His gut feeling had him sneak closer to the bridge, using his ANBU training to hide his presence. Sakura approached Sasuke, pleading with him to let her join him. Even though he knew the words were a lie it still hurt when she claimed to love him. Sasuke didn't stir. Instead the kunoichi, seemingly named Karin, urged Sakura to run. Listen to her, he thought. Her comment annoyed his former student as he forcefully pulled her up and demanded Sakura killed her to prove her loyalty. Where had the boy gone that unlocked his sharingan shielding Naruto?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"He saw her approach a fake smile on her face. He saw Sasuke's menacing glare and the build of his chakara. He stepped in and kicked his former student halfway across the bridge, Sakura safely in his arms./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ばか！なんだて/span/font?! (You idiot, what the hell?!)" Sakura growled as they came to a halt. He lifted her chin till her eyes met his. "I can't lose you." He whispered. The only sound came from rushing river below. It was only when their senses alerted them of danger that they realised they had been inches away from kissing. As they dodged and countered Sasuke's justsu's Kakashi explained the boy's immunity to poison./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"-/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Kakashi held off Sasuke best he could, trying to immobilise her former teammate, but it was soon obvious that his sharingan and stamina were no match for a natural born sharingan wielder. They would have been done for were it not for a sudden malfunction in Sasuke's sharingan. His eyes were bleeding and he almost sank into the water they'd fought their way onto. They stood at an impasse, time didn't seem to flow anymore./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"It was then that the world's no.1 ninja at surprising people did what he does best, leave everyone speechless. Jumping from the bridge yelling "Saa-suu-keeeeee" was answered with the usual pained smile and Sasuke yelling "Naaa-ru-too". Then they the blond haired boy ran towards his friend and kissed his him, leaving everyone speechless. Sasuke hadn't seen him coming, his eyes temporarily blinded by his draining mangekyo. At first he'd tensed and almost driven a chidori through Naruto's chest, only to relax and lean in instead./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Only when they'd sank knee deep into the icy river did Sakura and Kakashi recover. Just in time to hear a scream from the previously passed out Karin. Kakashi signalled to the kunoichi and Sakura nodded before climbing the bridge to tend to Karin's wounds. She didn't want to leave her sensei or the odd stalemate the fight had come to, but she knew emher man/em could handle this./p 


	8. Moving note!

Hey so I've not given up on this story, in fact I'm still writing! I'm just moving away from .

If you want to keep following the story find me on wattpad or AO3 (kinda new there) both you'll find me under xforesttree.

You might notice I've joined other fandoms as well, so feel free to read up on that too


End file.
